


Mafiatale Au Oneshots

by zandral



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Minor Violence, Multi, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: This is a wild mess folks.





	1. Chapter 1

After Cap made sure that all the doors and windows in the establishment were locked, she slowly walked back over to the front of the bar. It had been a wild hour, what with Roxas’ information, and the fact that apparently something had gone down in Beasties place as well making everyone but her run to the mansion to get boss up to speed and safe for the night. Except Cap. Cap had stayed behind because it was one of the jobs she had in the mafia.

Knowing that their lives were always at risk and that they may need to run from Johnny law at any moment meant that they needed to plan for it. Cap had let Mal know long ago that their bar was Mals bar, and a lot of information about what to do in case the worst happened, fake ID’s and clean money, were stored here. Some of the members have had to use this, and Cap kept a secure list of their members on what she called ‘protected leave’ in the bar and made sure no one popped them off. It was her job to make sure they got out safe and stayed safe. Anyone could use this information though to put the family in legal trouble, or get revenge on a member once and for all. 

That meant tho that someone always had to be at the bar, because anyone stealing that stuff would mean hell for the family. It was easy for Cap to set up living here, after all she had nowhere to go live for the longest time except for the fighting rings Mal got her from. Cricking her neck, Cap rounded the corner and could feel the air changed. The smell of a deep rich cigar smoke was in the air and she wasn’t one to let even her favorites smoke inside.

“Evening Toots.” A deep baritone voice greeted her from the end of the bar. Cap looked and saw it had to be a skeleton from the new gang, one of the shorter ones, even though he was actually taller than cap herself. He was wearing a red vest and black pants, but what struck out to Cap was the red collar around his neck. It seemed weird to her, but hell she’s seen weirder.

Taking a moment to look at him with a cold, almost indifferent look, Cap made her way to behind the bar. “Can I get you something Mr-”

“Red doll. You can call me Red.”

“Mr. Red.” Cap finished, grabbing the towel and cleaning the glass she had been before this whole mess happened. Red just looked at her for a moment before chuckling. It was unsettling to say the least, but Cap had fought bigger and meaner looking monsters when she was younger. She was already thinking about how she could throw him against the storm shutters when he moved.

Grabbing something from his pocket, Cap saw it was a little black notebook. She didn’t have time to ask about it before he started to read from it. “Code Name: Captain, Born January 1st. Fought in Dusty Fighting Ring since you were around 14 but told everyone 16, made thousands off of the ring and was the number one fighter before you retired some years back”

It was like she was hearing her own autobiography, the man knew a lot about her and it made her stomach clench in worry. What else could they know if they knew all that? Also, why would he want to know all that? “Want an autograph or somethin?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, not letting her fear show in her voice.

 

“Never killed.” Red ended, closing the book and looking at her, ignoring her question. “In all those fights, in all this time in the mafia, you have never killed a soul. Not many, if any who have fought as much as you have, can say that.”  Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Cap for a moment longer before putting the book back in his pocket. “Between you and me toots, that makes you the weakest fucker. You have to kill to survive out here.”

“Fuck you.” Cap spit out, making Red look up at her sharply. Cap walked from the back of the bar and over to where Red stood, angry at his statement. Eyes glaring up at the monster, she stood her ground, determined. “ I have spent years fighting my ass off, to the point where I almost died some nights, but I didn’t. I got  my ass back up and fought only with my bare hands and god damn stubbornness. Just cuz I don’t kill that don’t make we weak. ” 

Cap clenched her hands and looked away, wanting to just hit the skeleton right now. She was stressed and angry that this man and his gang decided on the one damn night she was gonna take a break to let loose and instead she had to be calm. She couldn’t fight this guy without reason, even though Mal wouldn’t balm her for punching his lights out after trespassing and the information they just got from Roxas. 

Suddenly, her whole body felt warm and not her own. It was like someone was keeping her still and Cap knew that the bastard froze her. Damn it all to- “Where the hell is Blue?” Red asked calmly, taking ahold of Caps chin and moving her head back to look at him.

“Who?” Cap asked, with honest befuddlement.

“Shortie, looks like me but is less deadly lookin and wears a lot of light blue.” Red explained, giving a detailed description. “We know one of yours has him, we saw them take the little runt outta his favorite ice cream joint.” Cap just looked at the skeleton, not knowing at all what the hell he was talking about.

Finally the silence broke her “Mister, the only one of your fuckers I’ve heard about with another one of ours is a tall guy stalkin my poor kid.”

“...What?” Red said more than asked sharply, letting go of Caps chin, but not control of her body. “We got orders to stay the hell away, but when word got out someone of yours took blue we got told to get him back. We don’t stalk people, I know humans like you think the worst of us monsters but-”

“Oh go to fuckin hell!” Cap snapped once more, determination breaking the bond that Red cast on her as she jammed her finger in his chest. “You callin me a Racist is the last straw asshole, get the hell outta my bar!” Pointing with her other hand to the exit, Cap glared at the man who simply looked down at her with a blank expression, the white points in his eyes slowly turning red. 

“Make me Toots.” A wicked smile appeared on his face.

Fuck it. Cap threw the first punch and she felt so good as the skeleton dodged it with practiced ease. Taking off her apron and throwing it to the side Cap got into a fighting stance and came at Red with the speed and skill that a prized fighter like her had. It was like riding a bike as she tried jabs and swings to hit him. Stopping for a moment, she looked at him, realizing slowly that this wasn’t going to be human fight rules, this was turn based Monster Rules.

He must have seen her realize the type of fighting he was going to do, and with that same wicked smile on his face, snapped his finger and had bones come up from the ground, almost piercing into Caps body if she hadn’t dodged in time. For the next minute, it was all Cap could do, dodge and make sure his magic couldn’t grab her easily. 

They went like this for a while, Cap throwing punches with him dodging and Red throwing all his magic at her with Cap dodging. It was only after Cap almost landed a punch that Red switched it up, instead of using his magic he went and threw a punch at Cap, landing it easily and having her fly off of her feet into the bar, ribs and her left arm hitting it the hardest as she tried blocking the impact as best as she could. 

Gasping for a moment as she had some of the breath knocked out of her on impact, she involuntarily grinned through the pain, Red  was already smiling at her as he started to walk up to the bar to finish the job. “Dirty fuckin-” Cap told him grabbing a small glass from behind the counter and throwing it at his head. “Cheat!” 

Direct hit, glass shattering on impact and making Red fall flat on his back. Cap staggered up from the bar and ran over, pushing him back down onto the floor and holding him there. It would be hard to keep him down, but a few punches to the head could work. Before she could land the first punches through, his phone went off.

**_Some boys take, a beautiful girl and hide her away from the rest of the world_ **

The two fighting each other looked at the other, before Cap glanced down at where the mans phone would be. “Um?”

**_I want to be the one to walk in the sun oh_ **

“That’s Blues ringtone.” Red said before reaching into his pocket and grabbing the phone, never taking his eyes off of Cap as he talked. “Blue, where the fuck ar-” A slight pause and Cap could hear someone excitedly yelling about a date with a friend going wrong, and that when he got home people were worried about him. “But you’re home now right Kid? Yeah, okay thanks.” Hanging up the phone, Red let the phone drop behind his head and kept looking up at Cap, who was breathless, in pain and honestly having a good time right now. 

“So, “ Cap said a bit breathlessly, “We were both wrong.”

“Guess so.” Red said as calm as he could with a woman right above him about ready to knock him out with a punch. In truth, he looked breathless and tired as much as she did, but with a relaxed smile now on his sharp teeth. “Felt good?”

“Pardon?”

“Fightin. Especially someone who could keep up with ya for more than one round.” Red explained, getting up on his elbows to look at her better. Cap moved off of him, resting her hands on her knees as she thought about that question. To be honest, it had been fun, even though it really shouldn’t have been. She made her peace with her love for the ring and fighting a long time ago now though.

Looking around and seeing how much of a mess they both made fighting, Cap sighed with a smile on her face. “Yeah, it did. Wanna stick around and help me clean up this mess?” Turning to look back down at Red, she blinked as she saw he vanished leaving her alone in the mess they both made.

“Oh you fucking asshole.” Cap mumbled, looking up at the ceiling and planning already on how she was going to clean this mess and get back at the bastard. 


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the ring

The smell of good cigars and cheap booze filled the underground fighting ring and Caps senses as soon as she entered it. The guard by the outside entrance  to the ring had looked at her and Cherry and had thought the skeleton was going to fight. He laughed cruelly when they had said otherwise. Cherry turned to look at her, his face all business as he regarded her slowly, with a look that the woman has seen before and knows it to be questioning. Could she really do this? Would she back out? 

She wasn’t a quitter. Giving him a raised eyebrow, Cherry scoffed out a laugh and someone, a human waitress, directed her to the Human only locker rooms. It may be a modern era where gals wore short dresses, but a lot of people were still horrible people to anyone who was different. Once she got in there she dropped the duffel bag she had been carrying and opened it up, taking out her fighting clothes and looking at them. She knew the plan was to only be in one fight, Cherry telling her that they would go in, and go out. For a man who blackmailed her into this, at least he was being at least a little  kind in not making her do more than what he asked. 

The human only locker rooms were empty  Cap noticed with a grateful sigh as she sat down and got dressed, slowly wrapping her hands. Her knuckles were where she always wrapped more for extra padding, but she remembered to have enough to wrap her wrists securely as well. An old ritual she would do daily for many years of her life, Cap took a moment to remember the hell she went through, looking pasts the dents in the lockers in front of her to the past.

“It’s one night” She murmured, the room echoing it before she got up and left for the ring.

Walking up to the bookie, Cap saw Cherry through the crowd and walked over to him. “So you find the guys yet?” He glanced over briefly at her, doing a double take as he saw her in fighting gear. It was a simple white tank and red sweats that showed her arms scars from past injuries, along with a few close to her neck she normally was able to hide with makeup or her high work collar. She made sure to keep in good condition, Sinny had her keep in shape for their yearly tradition, so while she wasn’t at her peak fitness, Cap didn’t look to bad. 

“Whoa” Cherry murmured before shaking his skull and snapping out of it. “Yeah, let’s get cha in the ring tho before I go ‘talk’ to em tho.” He replied with a smirk.   
  
“We agreed-”   
  
“I ain’t gonna off them toots, breathe.” He told her with a wave of his hand before walking over to the fight manager. He was the guy who put fighters together to battle, and one look at Cap and he chuckled. Like the Security up front. 

“You sure that dames your fighter?” He asked with amusement in his voice. Cherry just shrugged and gave the man the entrance fee. Cap was slightly aggravated that he didn’t speak up for her, but she’d show all of them in the ring who exactly is fighting. It wasn’t long that the fight that was going on ended, and it was Caps turn with a novice fighter. Of course they weren’t going to put her up against someone worth a good show and bets, not yet. Going into the ring, Cap observed that the fighter was a rock monster, solid in their appearance and strong but had horrible flexibility. 

Ding Ding

The rock monster moved straight ahead, the crowd cheering for him, going for what Cap could tell was a right punch to possibly throw her down sooner than later. She quickly dropped down and swept his legs from under him, jumping up as he stumbled and almost fell flat on his face. Moving to the side, she could hear the crowd go silent, shocked she was able to do even that simple move. Cap just stood their and watched him get up, waiting for him to come at her again.

She was mad, she was skilled, and she had all the time in the world to show this whole room what she could do. As the monster got up and looked at her with hate, he ran to her. The intention was clear, side stepping, she ran to him and grabbed his arm, using his own momentum and her skill to throw him outside the ring, breaking the table he landed on. 

Knock Out.

The whole crowd erupted in cheers, they hadn’t seen someone fight like that in ages. Quickly, Cap could see people start to handle money. She was able to do it once, but another time wouldn’t happen. Even though Cherry had said she only had to go and do one fight, the adrenaline and the want to prove these men wrong spurred her on. Looking at the ref, the woman nodded. Bring on another. 

This one was a human, roughly in his early 20’s and cocky as hell. She didn’t even lose her breath taking him out. She punched him square in the jaw and swept his legs from under him in a standing move that knocked him out cold.  Looking down at the guy she had to tisk. He was so green and clearly too cocky from one too many easy wins. The Fighting manager really was pissing her off. She showed in the first fight not to take her for a greenie, and he clearly was insulting her now. 

“Toots!” A voice yelled from her corner above the cheers of the crowd. Cap looked over and saw Cherry leaning on the ropes of the ring from outside of it. Walking over, she crouched down and looked at him. The Skeleton gave her an odd look before speaking, almost as if he was nervous. “Got what I needed, ya wanna get outt-”   
  
“No.” She said bluntly. 

“Right then.” He replied, “Gonna stay right over here.” Cherry let her know, and Cap just nodded. She wanted an acutal challenge, someone they didn’t just toss over to her like they were just humoring her. Looking over at the Fight Manager who was looking over his list, She stepped over to the side of the ring he was near. “Hey Fucker-” She yelled, pointing at him.

“You give me an actual challenge or come up here yourself. Or are all your fighters this fucking weak?.” She was goading him, but fuck it. The look on his face turned sour as he yelled for someone. Cap looked and saw a Water Monster who looked at her with a bit more respect than the last two, and with a stance that meant he knew how to actually fight. 

“Bout damn time.” She murmered, the bell ringing for the fight to begin.

She went through 2 more fights after the Water Monster, all the while Cherry cheered her on from the sidelines, money flowing through different hands as people watched her in amazement keep winning. It felt good to be in the ring, as she missed her legs screaming at her, her mind buzzing with the want to survive and win at the same time. 

Her fifth and final fight for the night ended with her holding down a 250lb man who was made of all muscle as the ref counted to 5 and ended the fight with her winning. Getting up, she smiled at the man, breathless and having a ton of fun. The guy just looked at her with a stink eye before something like recognition came into his eyes.

“Holy shit, Cap?” He murmured.

“Hey Joey.” She replied with a grin, earning a laugh from the bigger man and a pat on the back. 

“Well hot damn!” He said with excitement, “I was thinkin it was you, but I wasn’t too sure! Ya lookin good kid!” Cap just smiled at her old friend as they both left the ring, telling the Ref to cut her name. Many people booed at the fact she was ending, but most cheered for how well she did. Cherry was right there, watching Joey help Cap out of the ring as they laughed together about old times.  “Can’t even believe you’d come back Cappy Cake, sure glad you did tho” Joey exclaimed with joy

Before Cap could respond though Cherry came and smiled, no warmth at all though as his sharp teeth glinting in the fluorescent lights. “Didn’t think a guy Cap whooped would be so friendly to her.” He said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. The woman in question just rollef her eyes. 

“Cherry this is Joey, we fought a bit when I was younger in other rings.” A look telling Cherry to back off was ignored, as the skeleton just shrugged. Cherry was about to say something, until Joey did first.

“Wait, ya got a monster as a manager? Thought you’d be over that by now?” Joey asked, confused and clearly ignoring Cherry now as his eye sockets turned dark. Cap looked at Joey as if she was just seeing him for the first time. Age changed people sometimes. 

“Fuck you Joey.” She said, grabbing Cherry by the hand and walking away. She knew the rings were filled with assholes like Joey, if they weren’t sexist, they were racist, and hated it. Cherry just stayed silent as she guided them to the bar and sat down. “Two glasses of Whiskey and a mustard.” Cap asked the bartender, who looked confused but complied. 

Cherry sat down next to Cap, and the woman knew she looked a mess. Bruises all over her forming, and her hair out of her bun and in a wild as hell pony she was even still wearing her fighting clothes. She looked like hell. Looking over at Cherry, she was wondering why he kept looking at her like he was wanting to say something. She was going to ask about it when the Fighting manager came up with her cut of the winning money, angry to give it to her but rules are rules.

She calmly smiled and counted it, watching from the corner of her eye that he left with a huff. A good 300 dollars. Nice night. Turning to the bartender, Cap handed him 100 dollars. “Pay off the tab of all the people I fought tonight with that?” She asked, thinking she might need more. It was a tradition she did, since she never drank that much when she fought, Cap would pay off her opponents tabs. She had made a lotta friends that way and had no one really mad at her every time she won.

The bartender nodded and told a few waitresses to tell people about it when Cherry piped up. “ Who are you?” He asked with confusion clearly in his voice. “You go in there, win and then stop just when the fighting and the money is getting good, now ya paying for all the people you wons drinks?”

Cap gave a shrug “I ain’t in it anymore to win me my dinner.” Cap argued. “Sides, free booze helps heal a sore loser.” the woman said with a laugh before grabbing her own drink and taking a sip of it.

Cherry just looked at her and shook his head, taking the mustard and shooting some down his throat before sipping on his own whiskey. “You could fight all damn night.”   
  
“Yep.” She replied, which was true. If she wanted too she could go at least three more times in that ring. It wasn’t what she wanted to do though. All she wanted to do now is change and get home to the bar.

“Why would you leave it then?” Cherry finally asked the question Cap could only assume was on his mind all night. “You left a job you knew and did well for somethin you had no idea about.” 

The ambiance of the bar filled the silence there, Cap not really wanting to answer that. She had an answer, but right now Cherry was still on her shit list for making her come here. Even if she did have fun. “I gotta go get my things.” She replied, leaving a confused Cherry at the bar.

It was as she was opening her locker that she became very aware of how many people were now in the humans only locker room. She had no qualms of dressing next to other fighters, she was too used to it. Except her things weren't in there. Confused, she looked back and saw her duffle bag torn open and her clothes ripped.

“You fuckin-” Was all she could say before someone threw her into the lockers, their weight pinning her whole body to them. Hissing slightly at the cold metal scraping already bruised areas, Cap glared at the asshole who was doing this.

“Joey.”

“Cap. I think we have ta have a little talk.” The man replied casually, the other humans from the ring she beat up tonight glaring at her. “See, we might be okay with fightin monsters, but being a monsters gal-Cap.” Joey tisked at her real condescending like. “Ya know that ain’t right. Ya too pretty and too good for that kinda loser” 

“Joey I swear you let me go now!” Cap yelled, earning another hand slamming her head into the wall.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen sweetheart, ya gonna be real good and come with me, and we’re gonna tell that fucker you’re comin home with me tonight so I can show ya what a real man acu-” That was all Cap heard before the locker doors came open and a scream filled the room. Cap could feel the grip Joey had on her loosen and he let go completely, letting her turn around and see what was happening.

Cherry had come in with the rock and water monster, all three looking murderous at Joey and the other fighters. Joey was being pinned to the other side of the room by a red glow, “Do I want to know why you was pinning my fighter to the locker?”

“Stay outta this you Fuckin Monster, Ya got no right fuckin around with a human” Joey shouted, earning cheers from the others. The rock and water monsters just looked so offended at that comment, but Cherry, he looked ready to kill.

Cherry let his magic let Joey go and grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him back into the wall, punching his face. That was when the other fighters started in and an all out brawl happened in the locker rooms. Cap and the other two monsters got in the fight and it got ugly fast as slurs from the humans only fired up the monsters and cap more.

Until the sprinklers went off. They all, including Cherry who looked as if he was about ready to summon a bone to stab Joey, looked over and saw the Fighting Manager glaring at everyone. “What the fuck is happening here!” He shouted, making everyone stop and let eachother go. It was Joey, the asshole, who spoke up first.

“The monsters came in here and tried to kill us!” He yelled, pointing at Cherry and the other two. “They were mad at a human winning and wanted payback, so we were just protectin Cap!” 

“That’s bullshit!” Cap yelled, angry as hell that Joey would say shit. She looked at the manager and pointed to Joey “He pinned me to the damn lockers and-”   
  
“I don’t care. You four get the fuck outta my business before I throw you out.” The manager snapped, pointing at Cap, Cherry and the other two monsters there. “Fuckin monsters came into a damn Humans only area, that’s all I need to throw them out no matter what for.” Cap was fuming, she was so fuckin mad, but she went to go grab her ripped things anyway. 

 

“What a fuckin who-” Joey started before Cherry, who was still right next to the fucker, just punched him again, grabbing his neck and making everyone go on edge as he actually did make a bone appear and look as if he was going to stab the fucker. 

 

“Cherry no!” Cap said, grabbing the damn bone and stopping it from going anywhere. Cherry just looked at her with a  snarl.

“You gonna let this asshole call you a whore?”

“Been called worse by better people, just let it go Cherry” She said, glaring at him. “You agreed” With a scoff, he let the bone go away and let Joey go along with it, looking at the destroyed duffle bag and shaking his skull, voice devoid of emotion.

“Lets get you outta here.”

The four of them left the fighting room quickly, going up into the cold fall night , leaving Caps destroyed clothes behind. She had learned when they all got out of the area and into the open street that the Rock Monster had walked up to the bar while one of the humans talked about having a ‘talk’ with Cap about her manager. They hadn’t known who that was until they saw Cap leaving for the lockers. The Sea Monster overheard Rock telling Cherry what happened and offered to show them the way to the human only lockers, knowing that Cap would need help asap.

She thanked them and offered them the rest of her money, saying she didn’t need it and that they should have some free beer on her. They accepted with a chuckle and left, promising to be okay and just go to another ring they knew about. Cap watched them leave before a heavy weight fell on her shoulders. It was Cherry’s jacket, warm and smelled like leather,cigars and mustard. It wasn’t a bad smell. She was still upset about him almost killing Joey, but didn’t comment on it as he was giving her the same look he did when she told him she was staying in the ring.

“Let’s just, get ya back home. I know a shortcut.” Cherry said, walking her a little ways away before teleporting her and himself back to her bar. 


End file.
